Family Ties
by LeafxGreenx3
Summary: A series of one-shots of the gang and their kids. Filled with laughter, overprotective fathers, carefree mothers, and that tiny hint of romance. Spin-off of Remember the Past!
1. Ferris Wheel

_**Ferris Wheel**_

"Daddy, I want to go on the big ride!" a little girl cried as she pointed at the Ferris wheel.

The contraption was known to be one of the highest Ferris wheel in the world and Paul was thoroughly surprised when his three year old daughter pointed at it and declared she wanted to go on it rather than the other way around.

"You're not scared, Ariana?" her mother asked as she looked at the ride. Dawn wasn't afraid to admit that she wouldn't have the guts to go on if she were her daughter's age.

The purple-headed girl shook her head and pointed at it again. "I wanna go on it!"

Leaf giggled as she saw the little girl pout at her father in order to persuade her father to on the ride and made her way over to the Shinji family with her daughter and Gary, who was carrying their one year old son, in tow.

It was the a rather sunny, yet not so hot day for summer, so the gang had decided to make a trip to the amusement park at Nimbasa City since it had been a rather long time since they had seen each other. With work in the way nowadays, they rarely had the chance to get together and just hang out. Now that they each had kids of their own, it was harder, but it didn't held them back from doing what they wanted to do.

"Why don't we all go on it?" Misty suggested as she looked at the contraption before turning to her son, who was being held by his father. "What do you think, Daniel? Do you want to go on it with Mommy and Daddy?"

The little boy's eyes widened at the height of the ride but nodded nonetheless when he realized that he would have his parents with him, making his father grin.

"Alright, let's go line up!" Ash announced before making his way over with Misty in tow, prompting everyone else to follow.

Paul was set on not going with everyone else, however when his daughter was about to cry about not being able to sit with her father and Dawn couldn't stop her, he gave in and picked her up before following the gang over to the line.

"I heard the view is really nice," Mandy said as she got into the line.

Elliott, who was standing next to her, nodded in agreement. "I heard that you can see all of Nimbasa at the very top."

Hearing this, the ten year old girl squealed in excitement before turning to her parents and clasped her hands together in front of her chest.

"Daddy, can I please ride with Elliott?"

He raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Leaf, who only giggled in return at their daughter's request. When looking at Leaf proved to not help him with his answer, he sighed and nodded, being not able to resist the pout. Mandy smiled and went back to Elliott to share the good news with him, who told his parents about the plan afterwards.

Once the two were back to their chatting, Drew and May their over to Leaf and Gary, who were playing with their son. Gary caught Drew's smirk and turned his attention to him.

"If your son tries to do any funny business, you can bet that-"

"They're ten, Oak, calm down. And it's a Ferris wheel. If he wants to do something stupid, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do something in public and in broad daylight," Drew retorted with a flick to the fringe.

May and Leaf merely exchanged glances before shaking their heads at their husbands and started chatting amongst themselves while their friends were doing a little bit of catching up themselves with each other.

"I can't wait to see the day when Gary has to face the fact that Mandy and Elliott will a couple," Leaf mused aloud. "I can just imagine him interrogating the poor boy to no end every time he comes over when the two start dating."

May laughed along with her friend and patted her inflated belly, smiling. "I can't wait until Stephanie comes. I'm sure that Elliott's going to take really good care of her, so Gary wouldn't have to worry if he's going to treat Mandy right," she said jokingly.

"I'm pretty sure Gary's going to be paranoid regardless," Misty responded from behind Leaf with Dawn by her side. "He's way too overprotective over his little girl."

Dawn nodded in agreement. "I think it's a guy thing because even Paul shoots the boys a nasty look whenever they even as so give Ariana a little glance."

And with that, the four grown women started to talk about the things their husbands did, caught up with each other on how their lives were going, and just talking about their other plans for the later months to come. And then, it was their turn for the Ferris wheel.

The carts were designed to be gondola lifts so it was able to fit four people in one, though it was possible to get a cart for two since the contraption was known to be a couples-only ride, which Gary was unaware of since it was a new ride of the amusement park and he didn't kept up with news like that.

Each family was able to have a cart of their own, save for Mandy and Elliott who had the cart to themselves, much to the dismay of Gary. Because he, Leaf, and Aiden were in the cart before the two, he kept his eyes drawn to the cart after them to make sure the boy didn't try to do anything to his daughter.

"What would you do if he tried anything anyway?" Leaf inquired as if she had read his mind about his plan. "We're in a moving ride and can't get out unless the door opens."

Regardless what she said though, he still kept his eyes glued to the two and Leaf couldn't help but sigh and smile at him. As the cart continued to make its way up to the top, she played with her son, who was staring out at the scene and clutching on tightly to her after seeing how high he was from the ground.

"It's ok, Aiden," she cooed softly. "Mommy and Daddy are here, ok?"

And once she said that, they had reached the top and Leaf was in awe with the scene before her. From the top, she was able to have a magnificent view Lostlorn Forest and Marvelous Bridge, the most advanced bridge of the region. Due to the perfect weather of summer, the water under the bridge appeared to be a lighter shade of blue, which Leaf thought wasn't even possible because she had never seen the water from up so high.

The forest, from her view, was just a field of trees that looked greener than she had thought. From her view, she was also able to see the waterfall in the forest, a sight she always wished she was able to see but wasn't able to until today.

When Gary didn't hear anything else from her or his son, he turned his attention back to them and saw them mesmerized by the scene before them, making him smile as he made his way over to them to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he whispered as he rested his head on top of head. He felt her nod and continued. "Let's go on a picnic next week at Lostlorn. I wanna see the great waterfall myself."

At this, the brunette turned to face him, eyebrow raised. "A group picnic or just us two?"

He smirked and kissed her gently before pulling away all too quickly, much to the brunette's dismay. While Gary was comfortable with PDA around the kids, Leaf wasn't. However, because her son was only one and her daughter was in a different cart, she didn't feel all that uncomfortable.

"Obviously just the two of us, Leafy," he said before the ride came to a stop, which would probably explain why he pulled away so quickly. "We haven't had time to ourselves lately."

She smiled and giggled before agreeing with him. "You're right. Maybe we can get May and Drew to babysit for us. That way, Mandy and Elliott can spend more time together."

At that, Gary's left eye twitched before saying what always said when he was positive of the answer.

"Hell no."

* * *

><p><strong>So obviously this was trash but I really wanted to work on something and let you guys know I'm alive. I can't describe to save my life and I can't write stories. <strong>

**BUT YEAH, each one-shot will either focus on one ship, two, or the whole group, or the kids! I still don't know how to write it. Like should I write it where it follows the kids' age or out of order (i.e. one chapter they're ten, and the next they're like fifteen, and the next will be six) IDK BC I GET A LOT OF IDEAS AND THEY'RE ALWAYS DIFFERENT AGE SITUATIONS SO IDK. HELP ME. **

**Review! I'd love to know what you thought of it and if I should continue! I'll try to update soon! Hopefully before I leave for Chicago :3 AND ASK ME STUFF ON ASK FM! AHAH I answer anything so feel free to leave an ask! **

**I'll talk to you all soon, bye! **


	2. Bad Grade

_**Bad Grade **_

"Alright class," the older woman announced. "I have posted your final grades up on the bulletin. I'll call you guys to check it by rows. Just look for your I.D. number and you should see your final grade in the last column."

Half the class tensed up upon hearing the news. Their math teacher was known to be one of the hardest teachers of the school, counting only test grades towards their final grades. Even if the class did their homework, it had no effect, though if they were to skip six assignments, they'd drop a letter grade.

Daniel Ketchum however was fairly confident of his final grade. Though he only did average on his previous tests, he still managed to keep a C in the class, which was good in his book because it meant he was still qualified for his choice of university. Because his mother was strict on him passing the class, she made sure Daniel studied hard during finals, much to his dismay.

When Daniel's row was called up to see their final grade, he strode up to the bulletin confidently and searched for his I.D. number to see his final grade of the university. When he found it, he was taken aback slightly and had to check again if he looked at a different person's grade. He had dropped from a C to a D.

Without a word to anyone near him, the raven-haired boy made his way back to his seat and thought back to the final. He was so sure he had gotten at least a C on it. How could he have failed the test when he studied two whole hours for it the night before?!

"If you have any questions about your final grade, see me after class and we'll talk about it, but those grades you see there are final and will not be changed," his Calculus teacher said aloud, breaking him from his thoughts.

When the bell rang to indicate that class was over, he made his way over to her desk.

"Mrs. Agatha, I want to know how I failed the final. I was so confident I'd pass the test."

The old woman sighed as she brought the scantron and copy of the test out for him to look at. He looked at it and noticed the many pink marks on the answer sheet, which indicated he missed a lot more than he had thought.

"Well, over here it seems like you hurried through the problem and overlooked the fact that the derivative of one, with respect to t, is zero, not one. I understand that you were trying to find the derivative for cos_ t _here, but you have to make sure you take care of all parts of the problem," she explained. "You made a lot of mistakes, Daniel," she sighed. "And they were common ones too. I hate to give any student a bad grade, especially when they try hard, like you had this whole year."

"So I'm going to assume there's no extra credit that could possibly raise that D back up to a C?" he inquired.

She shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Daniel, there isn't. If I give it to you, then I'll have to give it to everyone."

Knowing that she had a point, the teen merely nodded and handed back the test back to her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Agatha. Do you think you can write me a hall pass? I think I'm late for my next class."

After she had written him the pass, he made his way out of the class and walked to his next class, a teacher aide. On his way there, he thought of ways to tell his parents of his final grade. He knew that if he told them now, they'd be furious. Especially his mom. Daniel shivered at the thought her just hearing the news.

"Shit. How am I going to tell Mom?"

* * *

><p>The day went by quickly and as soon as everyone was released, Daniel drove over to his dad's school to consult with him.<p>

Once he arrived at the elementary school his father taught at, he found parking and made his way to the classroom. When he went inside, he looked around to see if his mother was around since she liked to have surprise visits.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" Ash asked curiously as his son took a seat near him. "Shouldn't you be heading home or out with your friends?"

He shook his head and looked up at his dad, unsure of how he should tell him. Should he just say it bluntly and hope his dad won't freak out? That's sounded like a safe approach.

"Remember when Mom made me study really hard for that Calculus final?" he asked, which he got a nod in return. "Well, my teacher showed us our final grades for this semester and-"

"And you wanted me to know that you passed the class, right?!" Ash interrupted happily, stars in his eyes. "I knew you could it!"

The teen bit his bottom lip and shook his head as subtlety as he could but his father caught it and frowned in confusion. He matched his gaze with his son.

"What's wrong, Daniel?"

Daniel rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down on the table. He hated to disappoint his parents but his father was the first person who he could depend on to tell these stuff to since he was more carefree and easygoing than his mom.

"I kind of failed the final so my C dropped to a D…"

It was quiet between the two for a while. Daniel was too nervous to look at his dad in the eyes so he stared down at the desk while his father tried to find a way to comfort his son.

"I've already talked to my teacher," the teen continued after the moment of silence. "She said that all final grades are final and that there won't be a way of changing them."

"You know your mom's going to kill you when she finds out, right?"

His son nodded and put his head down on the desk, clearly frustrated that he couldn't do anything to change the bad grade on the record. Now there was a chance that he'd be rescinded from his university for sure!

"Do you think Undella University will take my admissions back?" he inquired, worried. "I mean, it's just one grade and it's senior year!"

Ash simply shrugged. He didn't know the answer to the question and didn't want to give his son any false hope. Instead, he said, "I'll cover for you until you decide to tell your mother. I won't say anything. As for your university, just wait for them to receive your final transcript and they'll decide for you. Typically, if your overall GPA doesn't drop too dramatically from the one you applied with, you should be safe."

Daniel nodded and stood up, feeling slightly better now that he told his father. He knew that going to his father would make him feel better. Ash always had a way with words that just made him feel better, even if it was just a little.

"Thanks, Dad."

* * *

><p>A month into summer and Daniel was still freaking out about his acceptance at his university. He received his report card through mail three weeks back and when his mother asked for it, he lied and said he needed it for enrolling to the university. Though she was skeptical to believe him at first, she let it go.<p>

Just recently, his school had received his final transcript since he notified on his student portal and they were now reviewing it. As the days went by, Daniel frequently checked his e-mail to see if they had mailed him their decision and with every moment passing by where he doesn't get anything, his spirits die a little.

Finally, two weeks later, he received an e-mail from the university, confirming their decision. Attached to the mail was the letter that would decide his future. Daniel ushered his dad over to his room to see for him.

"I can't do it, Dad," he said, pushing his dad onto his seat to click on the pdf file. "You read it and tell me."

Ash smiled and handed the laptop back to his son to hold. He understood that his son was terrified but he had a good feeling about this mail.

"Why don't you read it yourself? We're never going to be there to read your stuff for you, ya know?"

And with that, Daniel took a deep breath and clicked on the pdf file, bracing himself for the worst case scenario.

_Dear Daniel, _

_We have confirmed your admission eligibility for the Fall! _

_I just wanted to drop you a quick note to let you know that we have reviewed your final transcripts and we were able to confirm your admission eligibility for the fall term._

Before he could even finish reading the letter, Daniel jumped from his bed and gave his dad a quick hug.

"I'M GOING TO COLLEGE, DAD!" he cheered happily, and quite loudly. "Ok, now I can tell Mom about that D in Calculus and she won't be mad at me because I didn't get rescinded!"

"Oh, I don't think that'll be necessary, Daniel."

The raven-headed teen looked over at his doorway and saw his mother standing there, a menacingly sweet smile on her face as she looked at him and her husband. Clearly she was not happy that her two boys hid this from her.

"M-mom, where did you come from?" Daniel piped up nervously.

"Y-yeah, Mist," Ash added. "I thought you were cleaning up the table from lunch."

The orange-headed mother's left eye twitched and brought out her mallet on them.

"YOU GOT A 'D' AND NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT IT, DANIEL?"

* * *

><p><strong>Based on a true story. <strong>

**Well, except for the mallet part. That's for comic relief. **

**But yeah, it's a long story. **

**UHM, review please? Because I live off of them LOL. Just kidding, but it'd be really nice to review :3 And ask me stuff on askfm! I answer everything (link in my bio). Ok, I'll talk to you guys soon, byee! **


	3. Halloween

_**Halloween**_

"Mandy, what on earth are you wearing?"

The seventeen year old girl tilted her head to the side, confused as she looked from her father down to her outfit. She didn't seem to think something was wrong with it though. She had seen girls from school wear dresses shorter than the one she was currently wearing, which barely brushed past her mid-thigh.

"What are you talking about, Dad? I have shorts shorter than this."

He shook his head as went to the coat closet to pull a long red piece of fabric out. He held it up to his daughter, checking if the length was long enough. When he deemed that it was, he wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled it to cover her front. Once he was done, he stepped back and smirked at a job well done.

"That's better," he said, pleased with his work.

She rolled her eyes and removed the fabric from her body, much to her father's dismay. The younger girl put it back in the closet before turning around and crossing her arms.

"Dad, don't tell me you're not letting me go the party dressed like this."

"Damn right, you're not," he retorted, arms crossed as well. "Do you have any idea how hormonal those teen boys are?"

Again, Mandy rolled her eyes again. She loved her father a lot, she really did. But ever since she started high school, he'd been extra protective of her, always deciding on his own whether or not her outfit was provocative or not. Although she appreciated him looking out for her, sometimes he was way too overboard.

"Dad," she started. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to allow them to do that to me? Come on, Daddy, I'm seventeen. I should be able to wear whatever I want! Besides, this compared to what other girls are wearing at my school is already considered as a saint," she defended. "Besides, Mom already approved of this."

"WHAT?!"

And before he could say anything else, the teen ran out the door.

"Elliott's here. I'm going now, bye!"

Gary tried to get her but by the time he was out the door, she was already gone. He had considered driving to that party to get her but before he was able to retreat to grab the car keys, a new voice rang in the room.

"Oh no, you're not," she said, already hating his idea. "You promised to take Aiden out for trick-or-treating while I stayed at home to pass out the candy."

He sighed in frustration as he turned around to look at his wife, who currently had her arms crossed while their son made his way over to the couch. She had an angry look on her face, making it easy for him to match the look.

"Why did you approve of that costume?" he inquired, making sure to keep his voice as normal as usual so their son wouldn't be scared, for when the two argued, it was brutal. "Do you realize that teenage boys are going to be at that party?"

Just like Mandy, Leaf rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh? And it was alright with you when I dressed like that for Halloween when we were younger?"

"That's because I was there, so no guy dared to touch you," he retorted. "And time's changed, Leafy. Boys at this age would jump any woman who shows anything above knee-length."

"Gary," she said firmly. "Mandy's not an idiot. She's not going to let them do anything to her. And are you forgetting something? Elliott, her _boyfriend_, is going to be there with her. I trust he'll protect her should anything happen."

The two had a showdown for two minutes, just staring at each other. Leaf had a firm look in her eyes, telling him that she wasn't going to back down. He was persistent too though. He didn't care if that boy was there or not. The bottom line was that he didn't trust those teenagers around his daughter.

In the end though, he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you win. I'll take Aiden out trick-or-treating." Without saying anything else, he turned to his son, who was watching television. "Come on, Aiden!"

The little boy quickly ran up to his father and grabbed a hold of his hand, excited that he was finally able to go. He had been looking forward to spending more time with his father.

The two left with Leaf waving goodbye as they made their way down the streets filled with trick-or-treaters. Before she was about to retreat back into the house, a group of kids with their parents showed up at the door and said the traditional saying, prompting Leaf to hand them each a handful of candy she had prepared in a bowl next to the door.

* * *

><p>Once Gary was sure they were far enough, he bent down to Aiden's height, looking him square in the eyes.<p>

"How do you feel about going to a party, Aiden?"

At the sound of party, the eight year old eyes lit up. He nodded excitingly as his father led him down the street, heading straight for the party Mandy had gone to. He knew the place was only a couple of blocks down, so he didn't mind walking there.

Once the two arrived, Aiden's face dropped as he had thought that he was attending a birthday party. He pouted and tugged on his father's hand to his attention.

"I don't like this type of party," he said bluntly. "I wanna go get candy."

Gary sighed and bent down again to meet his son's gaze.

"I'm just here to check on your sister. Give me five minutes and we can go to as many houses as you like. How does that sound to you?" he compromised.

The little boy thought for a while before agreeing with his father, though he did have to include a couple of conditions.

"Only if I can them right away," he bargained.

"Deal," Gary confirmed. "But don't tell your mother. If you tell her, we'll both be in trouble. Got it?"

The little boy merely nodded and followed his father around the party. Because he was an adorable kid and also dressed as a popular superhero, the teenage girls there couldn't help but squeal at how cute he was as he walked by them, sticking by his father's side.

Though Gary's main task was to look for his daughter, he was also quite proud of his son for being such a ladies man at such a young age. He only had his genes to thank.

When he finally spotted her, he pulled Aiden with him to hide behind a plant, hoping no one would think he was a creep. She was talking to a couple of boys, who were standing a little too close for his liking. He noticed them scanning down at Mandy and if it wasn't for Aiden being there, Gary would've probably gone over there to give them a piece of his mind.

Then he realized that her boyfriend was nowhere in sight. He started to scan the crowd, in search of the brown-headed boy. When Gary found him, he noticed that the boy was talking a girl, who was wearing a costume much more revealing than what Mandy was wearing.

_Oh, hell no. _

Gary almost blew his cover to go over to the boy and tell him off. But right when he was about to go, Elliott turned his attention back to Mandy and quickly made his way over to her, who was starting to get uncomfortable.

The older man took a hold of his son's hand and dragged him along with him as he moved closer to hear what they were talking about.

* * *

><p>"Mandy," Elliott started, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Aren't you hungry? Let's go get something to eat."<p>

Without saying anything, Elliott led the brunette away from the three boys who were surrounding her earlier. Mandy had yet to say anything, but she was definitely grateful for him coming when she needed him to. She didn't know how much patience she had with those boys until she had to punch them and tell them that she was taken.

Inconspicuously, Gary and Aiden followed behind them.

When the two made it to the food table, Mandy finally said something.

"Thanks for saving me," she piped, looking up at him, smiling softly. "I didn't know how long I was going to last over there."

The taller boy sighed and patted her head affectionately, smiling down at her.

"I'll always be there for you," he responded back softly. So soft Gary had to move closer to hear what they were saying. "I'm sorry I left you alone. I should've known better than to leave you alone like that."

She smiled and pecked him lightly on the lips, having to tiptoe. Gary had to refrain himself from going up there and stopping her.

"It's ok, Elliott. Did you manage to get her to tell you who the new student body president is?" she asked, referring to the girl he was talking to earlier since she was in charge of counting the votes along with a couple of other students.

He nodded as he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist pulling her close to him and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Congrats, President Mandy," he said softly.

The brunette almost jumped out of his arms if it wasn't for the fact that her heart was beating out of control due to their proximity. Even though they had been together for over a year already, she still wasn't so used to being so intimate with the guy she'd been best friends with since birth.

"Thank you, Elliott," she returned gently, looking up at him, smiling brightly. Then she got a hold of herself and broke free from him. "What do you say we celebrate with some dancing?"

He smirked and complied, grabbing a hold of her hand in the process.

"One more thing," he said as he removed the cape of his costume. He then proceeded to wrap it around Mandy's shoulders, tying the cape loosely at her neck so it wouldn't fall off. Then, he adjusted it so it'd cover most of her front.

"That's so no one else can look at you in that."

The brunette girl blushed and looked down at the ground. Nonetheless, she smiled and pulled the cool fabric in more towards her body. She was about to say something when she heard a familiar voice.

"Mandy, can you help me get that?"

Gary, who was too engrossed into watching the two, finally noticed his missing son and looked to see that he was with his older sister. Panicking, the older man ducked behind a bush and prayed that his son wouldn't push him under the bus.

"Aiden?!" the two teens cried in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Mandy inquired, bending down to his level. "You're supposed to be out trick-or-treating with Dad."

"He told me he wanted to check up on you," the boy explained. "He's over there!"

Aiden pointed at the bush the two had been hiding in earlier and Gary gulped when he heard angry footsteps come his way.

C_rap._

* * *

><p><strong>What the fuck did I just write? <strong>

**I don't know, I just wanted to post something Halloween and this is the best I could do. Sorry it's trash :c **

**SO YEAH I'M A LOSER WHO'S DOING NOTHING ON HALLOWEEN EXCEPT EAT IN-N-OUT LOOOL. **

**Ok, review please! I'll love you forever. **

**Happy Halloween! **


End file.
